


Misplaced Hand

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 14, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: A rainy day in the bunker. Prompt: Person A provides Person B comfort after a traumatic event.





	Misplaced Hand

     It was a rainy day, just like the day before it. But, the rain didn’t seem to bother anyone inside the bunker. All were enjoying a rare moment of peace. Jack and Sam were doing research for hunters across the globe. Cas and Dean were watching Netflix. At first glance, it may seem that they were all at peace. However, this wasn’t the case in the slightest. Dean was still dealing with the emotional trauma from Michael. Memories had slowed down from a waterfall to a river. But, it was still painful to deal with everything that he did as the archangel vessel’s. He knew it wasn’t his fault and he had to become his vessel in order to save the world; it still didn’t make things better though.

    Nightmares were still frequent and painful. Alcohol was still one of his best friends. He still couldn’t believe that the rest of Team Free Will 2.0 was able to defeat Michael, and free Dean from his torment. Bille wouldn’t admit but even she was impressed.They managed to expel Michael through the power of love; cliched but it worked. They couldn’t fix everything thing wrong with Dean though. Anyway, Cas must’ve noticed that Dean wasn’t getting any better mentally for he stopped the episode of Orange is the New Black they were watching.

“What’s on your mind , Dean?”

“Just a few things. Most of them you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about, Sunshine.”

“Dean, you know I will worry about you. I won’t push you to tell me though. Let me know what’s in that head of yours when your ready.” Cas said before placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead and where his mark was. In this moment Dean seemed lighter than before. He knew it wouldn’t last but, he didn’t care. He was glad that that the two of them found a moment of happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story a long time ago. Forgot to put it up. Can't believe this show is ending. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
